Be My Valentine
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: Chichi is sitting at home alone thinking that her forgetful husband has forgotten Valentine's Day or did he? ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer – I do not own DBZ, BD, GT or any of their characters. They all belong to ****Akira Toriyama. **

**Full Summary** – Chichi is sitting at home alone thinking that her forgetful husband has forgotten Valentine's Day or did he?

**A/N: **This story takes place a few years after buu. Now on with the story!

**Be My Valentine**

It was a somewhat nice day in February, considering the fact that it was still winter and the temperatures would be not be going up for another few weeks. It was 69 degrees outside and the air on mount paozu was surprisingly calm and pleasing to everyone around. The sun was starting to go down as the beautiful orange, pink and purple rays became darker and darker as the sun descended upon mount paozu.

Today was indeed a beautiful day on mount Paozu. However, this wasn't just any ordinary day in February; It was Valentine's day! Every man and woman's favorite holiday. Everyone was celebrating it.

The residences of the village upon mount paozu were very content and enamored with one another as they enjoyed each other's company in their cozy little homes. Young and old couples alike were having romantic dinners or candle light dinners to be more exact. Husbands and boyfriends were giving their significant others flowers and candies. The little children were exchanging little Valentine's Day paper hearts and candy hearts with one another.

All was happy except one lone woman in her earlier forties. Her name is Chichi Son, daughter of the Ox king and wife of earth's mightiest yet kindest hero. She is also the mother of two young strong half blooded sayians thanks to their father, Goku Son. Chichi was is also a fighter herself but she has long since settled down into family life becoming the strict, yet devoted mother and wife to Son, Goku, Gohan and Goten.

It was now seven o'clock and Chichi sat at the kitchen table as she stared across the kitchen at the calendar at the marked date that read "14th, Valentine's day" circled in red marker.

He forgot! Chichi gasped as she swallowed back a sob. She could feel the lump in her throat as she continued to choke back tears. Chichi ran her hands through her long, silky raven hair that was usually up in its bun but today she just felt like wearing it down in a loose pony tail. She was wearing her usual Chinese outfit but this time it was pink with like blue ki pants and a white long-sleeved shirt under the dress. She wore pinks boots and blue earrings to finish off the simple and homey look.

Chichi banged her small fists on the kitchen table as she continued to sob uncontrollably. Goku had been out all day and promised that he be home early so they could spend time together, because today was special. It was Valentine's Day for Dende's sake! And she was hoping that he would remember but she guessed she gotten her hopes up for nothing.

"HOW COULD HE! I spend every day cleaning our house and preparing his dinners and the least he could do for me is to just spend a little time with me Valentine 's Day! But NOOOO that's just too much for earth's greatest hero! I SWEAR, SOMETIMES THE MAN MAKES ME SICK!", Chichi ranted as she stomped back and forth across the kitchen huffing and puffing, fists at her sides as she tried to catch her breath from her outburst of pain and anger.

* * *

" Dammit! I can't believe I'm late! Chichi's gonna kill me!", Goku flew through the night sky at full speed as he made his way to their home on mount paozu. After he had finished training he had just remembered that it was Valentine's Day. He was supposed to be home hours ago to be with Chichi. She is probably very upset with him right now. He could tell by her distress sign. _I just hope she's not tearing up the house, _Goku thought to himself. He knew how angry his wife could get but he loved her nonetheless.

Goku smiled as their small capsule home came in view, the lights were still on in the kitchen. A mile away from the house was a rose-bush. Goku landed a few feet away from the bush and walked over it.

Goku put his hand on his chin as he thought to him. "Hmmm, I know I forgot Valentine's Day but I bet Chichi will feel better if I gave her flowers". As a child, Goku had often heard from Yamcha that girls feel better when guys give them flowers. So taking his friend's advice, he decided to pick a few of the red roses off the bush.

* * *

"Chichi I'm home! So-'' but before Goku could even apology for his tardiness on Valentine's Day, he was greeted by a Screaming and crying Chichi.

"GOKU! Where have you been? I've been sitting here for hours all by myself wondering where you were! You promised me that you'd be home early!"

"I know Chichi, I'm sorry! I lost track of time" He tried to explain but his dear wife wouldn't even give him a chance.

"OH so you lost track of time huh?! And did you even remember what day it is today Goku? Well do you? I'm waiting!"

"It's Valentine's Day Chichi" Goku spoke in a low voice as he hung his head. He wasn't even sure if Chichi would want the roses he picked for her.

"Oh it's Valentine's Day, well that's a shocker!" Chichi spat out sarcastically, hands on her hips.

"Honestly! What I have to put up with around he-'', but then suddenly she gasped as she was interrupted by Goku pulling out a bundle of red roses from behind his back.

"Happy Valentine's Day Chichi", he said sweetly as he held out the roses to her. I'm sorry I forgot, will you forgive me?'', he asked in that innocent childlike voice of his.

Chichi was shocked beyond belief. She couldn't believe what just happened. All morning and all afternoon, she had been here cleaning, cleaning and cleaning all day and waiting for him to come home early like he promised and now here he is and LATE at that but what really shocked her was that this whole time she had been yelling, ranting and complaining, he had actually remember her and Valentine's Day. I mean for Dende's sake he had roses behind his back this whole time. That was proof enough that he really did love her. _Oh Dende I'm such an idiot!_

She stood there as fresh new tears shone in her eyes as she stared down at those roses Goku was holding out for her. _What is taking her so long? Doesn't she like the roses?_ Goku thought to himself as he waited for any kind of reaction from Chichi. He was thinking that she was still mad at him. _Man I really did it this time, I'm such an idiot! _

Chichi finally let the tears flow as she brought her hands up to her face. "Oh Goku! I'm so sorry, this whole time you were actually thinking of me while I- I-'', she cried In hands.

"Of course I was thinking of you Chichi, I never forget about you", he tried to reassure her.

"I just don't know what to say b-b-but than-k you", she stuttered and she finally took the roses that Goku offered her and brought them to her rose to smell.

"Goku they're lovely!" she said breathlessly as she flung her arms around his neck.

"you're welcome honey", he said as he hugged her back.

They released their hold on each other and Chichi placed the roses in a vase that was sitting on the kitchen table.

She turned around to face him and said "Now can you forgive me Goku? I feel so horrible for acting like such a big baby"

"No don't apologize it's my fault for forgetting, now can "you" forgive me Chichi I never meant to hurt you", he said as held her face in his large hands and looked into her deep black eyes.

Chichi smiled and said "On one condition"

"what's that?", Goku replied with a puzzled look on his handsome face.

"Be my Valentine", She replied seductively as she smirked up at him.

Goku shock his head as he chuckled softly. "That's my Chichi!" he said and then leaned down and captured her small delicate lips with his.

And so Goku and Chichi spent the rest of the evening together doing what all the other couples were doing on Valentine's Day.

**THE END**


End file.
